comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2019-04-04 - A Tree Dies In Manhattan
Hank McCoy is NOT teaching classes today. He has bigger concerns. Well not really, he got a substitute teacher. He's walking down the street on a decent day today. Pixie is floating high above town and and her first though seeing Hank is to hide. But she remembers she's NOT a student anymore, so she can't actually get in trouble, so she actually sinks toward him and waves. "Good afternoon!" Asia is not walking on the side walk nor is she floating cause well she can't fly. The young lady is rolling along on her shoes with wheels on them, listening to her headphones and scooting across the sidewalk. Hank McCoy has 'dad reflexes,' so as Asia careens down the sidewalk barely paying attention, Hank manages to scoop the green kid up in one big arm, hefting her up and against his chest. "Careful there kiddo..." he laughs, when nod to Pixie. But before he can continue to 'scold' her for skating so recklessly, there's a humming sound getting louder. From the north, a shiny disc appears in the sky, floating over the street. From inside, a woman says "The city is too dirty. We need to clean it up, starting by eliminating the plants dropping leaves everywhere, and getting into my gutters." Pixie looks up when the humming comes, definitely mindful of things in sky. She starts rising up, trying to get a better view from above of just who, or what, is approaching, and threatening the plants. Asia blinks a second which is is scooped up, because well who is picking her up..then when she sees it's Doc Hank she smiles. "Howdy Doc Hank." she grins and lowers her headphones. "Whats shaking?" then well that takes her attention as she looks over. "Um my leaves don't fall.." well they do but not until the actual autumn. Hank McCoy gets concerned by this, so he starts jogging back to Asia's building that is right in front of them. "You get inside now kiddo, we'll handle this.." he instructs as he puts her down at the door. When Pixie approaches the disc (which is shiny metal, with a glass dome in the middle, with a fair skinned woman, about 40, with a black ponytail, and a gray pantsuit visible inside piloting the thing. She says "I heard that. I'm tired of shaking trees ruining the natural beauty of the pavement." Pixie folds her arms. "Goodness. I'm not going to let you ruin the trees. They're the ones with natural beauty. Land that... thing at once." She dashes for the dome to try to push it open. Asia clicks her heels and her wheels reset back into her soles. She arches a brow. "Well as the representative of the plants here..don't think we like what we are hearing. There are things we don't like but you don't hear us complain about it. So just chill, go have a nice hot dog and go watch some Tv, you'll be okay." Hank McCoy turns around and watches pixie. He's , well, standing guard as Asia is able to retreat. But pantsuit doesn't buy it. "I'm done complaining. Nobody hears my complaints anyway. Now is the time to do something about it." She presses a button, and a beam emits from the bottom of the saucer, and a 100 year old tree on the side of the street VAPORIZES. Pixie goes wide-eyed and gasps. She then bangs her shoulder onto the glass dome, trying to force the thing open! "Stop it!" If Asia wasn't a proper young lady she would of say something like all Hell no. But the vaporizing of the tree has obviously upset her. She clinches her fist. "I tried to give you an out. Remember what happens from now on is your fault. I would think about surrendering." Asia steps out from cover. 'Daisy activate Iron Sprout." she commands and then Asia scales the building behind her with extreme athletic skill and grace. She then pushes herself off the building as the small package flies from a mysterious pointin the sky it opens and Asia opens her body mid flip allowing hthe armor to encase her in that awesome Sailor Moon transformation style. Once armoed she she lands on the ground, lean green and mean as the Iron Sprout! Hank McCoy looks anxiosuly at Asia as she keeps talking to the flying saucer woman, instead of running. Then she does her thing. She starts climbing the building, and he considers going after her. But she seems so sure of herself that he lets her. And then it happens. "What?" he laughs, smiling at this surprise. Flying Saucer Lady hears it. "Iron Sprout? You're not going to clog my drains with metal are you?" She floats to the next tree. But Pixie's banging on the dome ddislodges it finally, and it pops open. "Stop that, get away from here bug girl!" she shrieks at Pixie, while grabbing for the dome, trying to pull it back down. Pixie slips when she actually succeeds, 'falling' off of the flying saucer but gathering herself and floating over it. "Iron Sprout, can you bring it down?" The Iron Spout leaps into the air and her repulsors propell her forward. 'Daisy, ready the Glitter Cannon." and this barrel shaped object moves from it's spot on her back to her shoulder. She heads toward the Saucer Lady. "Warned you. FIRE!" from the barrel comes a concussive force blast but not just any one, one filled with beautiful glittery shards that splash the lady right in the face. You know how Glitter is it is the Herpes of the Craft World. Hank McCoy is actually laughing at this. He covers his mouth, but he's hunched over a bit thinking this is amazing. However pantsuit does not. She was ready for a fight, reorienting the saucer to do something... but when glitter pounds the open dome, and covers her whole lush interior, she SHRIEKS. "Oh my God, what are you doing... it's all over the place." The saucer shimmys as she lets go of the controls, trying to brush it off of her clothes. "And my hair!" Pixie doesn't feel like she needs to do anything, at least until the saucer starts to look all wobbly. "Goodness," she gasps again, and starts looking around. "Get out of the way," she says to pedestrians nearby, and then flying closer to the street. "Clear out, it might crash," she shouts, directing cars to turn around. The Iron Sprout zooms down and reaaches out at her sides and tosses two small pods onto the ground. THe pods open and expand into a foam hoping to ease the troubled saucer as it comes crashing into the pavement. Hank McCoy is impressed. These two are handling it all themselves, just the opposite of what he expected. He thought he'd be the one climbing, jumping onto the saucer, and taking it down. And being sore afterward. But no, they got it. He's clapping as the saucer does crash right down onto the foam, sending the foam outward with a 'foom!' spattering on nearby cars and windows. But everyone is safe. Even pantsuit, who stands up, and is still dusting herself. "How could you get this... it's going to take forever to clean this up! This is worse than leaves!" Pixie gets a little foam on herself, and snickers. "Should have worn jeans. Then it wouldn't even matter, ma'am. I think Iron Sprout had better hold you for the police. Destroying a city tree is a crime." She then pulls out her phone to call. Iron Sprout, holds out her hands showing her repuslor blasters. "You are being detained...Daisy has already contacted the police they are less than a minute away." the cute yet robotic voice says from the small green armored hero.